Bloodbound
by FenriBane
Summary: When Sasuke saw Naruto he fell in love stright away, however with dark forces surrounding the blonde can Sasuke keep him. With an ancient blood war that has lasted for thounsends of years,vampires, Sasunaru M for vilonce and other reasons. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bloodbound

Disclaimer – I don't in any way own Naruto...

Chapter 1 – Beauty and the Beast

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his chair not listening to his teacher's, he'd lose interested with the lesion over two hour's ago. The youngest member of the Uchiha clan, a vampire clan...

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" the grey haired Kakashi gave the teen a calm stare.

"No..." Sasuke simply looked out of the window, the night sky looked so peaceful and nice. Sasuke wanted to go for a walk in the night air, but instead he was sat in a room full of inbreed vampires been told shit he already knew.

"This history is important Mr Uchiha , it should interest you of all people" Iruka was sat at his desk rustling through his own work. His words were lost on Sasuke's ears, the teen was daydreaming.

Then a word that did spark his interest came up, lunch.

As the class was dismissed Sasuke looked over to his friend Gaara, the red head was also a vampire and had a uncanny ability to control sand, hence he always carried a large amount on him.

As the two vampire left the class room Sasuke saw his brother Itachi come out of another class, the two exchanged a node as Sasuke walked passed.

"Today's class was the most dull ever" Gaara said as the two teens walked along a dark street, the two teens were on the edge of the city close to the forest.

"Let's just skip lesson and go find something to hunt in the woods" Sasuke didn't often skip class, often because he knew his parent's and brother Itachi wouldn't approve.

Over a hour later the two boy's were walking in the woods...

"Can you smell that?..."Gaara asked as Sasuke nose caught the sent of blood.

The two vampire quickly headed towards the now strong smell of blood.

As the two teens came to a small clearing as bizarre site meet their eyes.

A large stone tablet was cantered in a ring of stones, on the tablet was a human carcass. The chest had been ripped open and blood coated the rock, next to the body was a blonde teen. He was naked save for a small pair of shorts, blood coated his tanned chaste and he was drinking the blood from the carcases. His blue eyes were the colour of the sea and his blonde hair was long and untidy. His cheeks were scared by whisker marks.

Sasuke and Gaara were both terrified and aroused by the scene, it was as Sasuke took a step forward that the blonde realised the two intruders were their.

"He's a vampire..." Gaara's words were tainted with curiosity.

"Hallo what's your na...." Sasuke words were cut short as a hand wrapped around his mouth.

Itachi held his smaller brother tightly, another vampire was holding Gaara.

"Do you think that it aware of us?" The frightened vampire that was holding Gaara was speaking quickly.

"I don't think so, it would have already have killed us"

"He doesn't like you" the blond teen said in a sweet and calm voice.

Itachi looked towards the teen, he was amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Who are you?" Itachi stared at the teen...

"I'm Naruto, who are you?" the teen happily asked as he tore the carcases head off and started to suck the blood off his fingers.

It was then that the other vampire screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot" Itachi spat the words at the man.

"The body....It's Kevin" the man let Gaara go and ran over to the stone tablet. Naruto screamed as the man approached...

"You little bastard I'll kill..." The man was cut off as Naruto gave out a scream that boarded on a howl.

It wasn't that the teen screamed that stopped the man it was as a howl echoed around the clearing.

A huge dark form came bursting out of the shadowy forest, it was huge and dark.

The beast stood in front of the blonde teen, shielding him from the vampire that had broken the ring of stones.

It stood about eight feet tall and fur covered it's body, it was a mass of muscle and fur.

Dark eye's looked at the vampire, hate burning behind them. The beast jaw was filled with razor shape teeth and shape claws were covered with blood. The mated fur of the creatures body was coved with dry blood. It stood naked but because of the fur the creatures genitalia were hidden from sight.

"Farther was right....It's a Werewolf"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodbound

Chapter 2 – Blood Price

The four vampire's were petrified with fear, they had all herd the legends.

How entire clans of vampires were wiped out by just a hand full of Werewolves. How these beasts could destroy villages and city's, how they were so strong that not even a army of vampires could kill them.

The vampire that had broken the ring of stones was only a foot away from the beast, he could feel it's breath on him. The sent of blood was still fresh on it's breath.

Naruto was cowering behind the huge mass of fur, blood still coated his mouth and bare chest.

"Slowly back away" Itachi said trying to keep himself from panicking.

The instant the vampire was about to back away the beast grabbed him, holding him by the head and lifting him a clear three feet off the ground.

It was at this point when out of nowhere several more people appeared, several were high ranking vampire the two others were Kakashi and Sasuke's farther Fugaku.

"What the hell are you doing here, I told you never to come into the woods" Fugaku glared at his two children.

"Sir, What the fuck is it?" one of the vampires said staring at the looming beast.

"Don't make eye contact and don't break the ring, were perfectly safe as long as we don't move" Fugaku was trying to keep his voice firm, however he was filled with fear.

"Your not meant to be here, he doesn't like it" Naruto was looking at the group of men, he could smell the fear animating from them.

The huge Werewolf was still holding the vampire in the air, the man was kicking and struggling.

It was as the man kicked the beast in the chest that the Werewolf calmly and coldly crushed the mans head. Blood exploded from the broke shell that had been the mans skull, the group of vampire jumped back in shock.

The Werewolf snarled at them bearing it's blood stained fangs, the vampires slowly backed away. Fugaku stood looking at the Werewolf the beast simply store back at the small man, Naruto curiously looked on as Sasuke and Gaara were rushed away. With the vampires gone Fugaku backed off slowly, however the huge beast tore passed the man and lifted him up by the skull. Fugaku went limp as the beast growled, Naruto translated for the bewildered vampire.

"He says that vampires aren't welcome in his forest, those were the terms he and Madara made. He stays in the forest the vampires stay in the city" Naruto said as he licked blood off his lips, with that the Werewolf throw the still hanging Fugaku off into the trees.

With that the vampires raced back to the city, as the Werewolf sniffed the air he could detect that one of the vampires had wet themselves.

It was staring to get light and the Werewolf grew tired, it walked over to the young blonde teen that was still licking blood of his lips.

The Werewolf leaned over and licked the blood off the teens chest, this made Naruto giggle with the contact. Naruto put his arm out and the huge Werewolf picked him up, the pair raced off deep into the forest. Naruto fell to sleep safely carried by the Werewolf, unlike a certain Uchiha.

"How dare you disobey my orders..." Fugaku was shouting at Sasuke, the poor teen had spent the last part of three hours been lectured by different people.

Luckily his mother came to the rescue, he was sent to his room.

Sitting in his room all Sasuke could think of was the blonde teen covered in blood, it was starting to arouse the raven. However he didn't dwell on the fact that he had a hard on and went to sleep instead, his dreams were filled with the same tanned teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodbound

Chapter 3 – Meet and Greet.

Sasuke awoke to get another shouting at however because of his mother, yet again he got himself out of harms way.

However as he went out in the still sunlit city he had a rather strange impulse.

He headed off into the forest.

Deep in the forest Naruto was taking his evening walk he normally took these walks just before the sun died down, Naruto was scared to be alone in the dark.

However today he was a little to close to the city than his friend normally went, this was because he was brooding over a the raven he had saw the night before.

Naruto came to the stone circle, the bloody carcase of the two vampires were gone.

The magic in the stones had consumed them, however the blood was still fresh. Naruto sat himself on the stone tablet, he leaned back and listened to the birds as they chirped happily.

It was when they suddenly stopped their merriment that Naruto became alert.

As he looked to the his left a shadowy figure came walking out of the forest, Sasuke was surprised to find the blonde teen here.

Naruto got a little scared he was alone and his guardian was absent, here he was in a sacred place with only the stones to protect him.

Sasuke was a little awe struke seeing the blonde teen in the morning light was like looking at beauti incarnate, the teens tanned flesh seemed to glow in the light, his blonde locks shone in the light.

The raven looked stright into the blondes deep blue eyes, those blue peals that would put the seas bluness to shame.

Sasuke statred to get arused again, Naruto was now trying to hide behind the stones.

Sasuke seemed to sense the blondes fear and tried to act harmless, he put up his hands and said in a soft voice.

"I won't hurt you, I just came to see you" Sasuke tried to offer a convincing smile.

Naruto cocked his head and looked at the teen with a look of such innocences, that Sasuke felt ashamed for having dirt thoughts about the teen.

Then Naruto stood up and beaconed for the raven to approach.

Sasuke took a step into the ring of stones, a soft blue light emitted from the stones.

Naruto relaxed a little, that glow meant that Sasuke meant no harm to him.

Naruto sat back down on the stone tablet Sasuke sat next to him, the pair sat in an odd silence for a few moment before Sasuke broke the still atmosphere.

"Well lets start over" Sasuke stood up and offered Naruto a hand .

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you..." Sasuke ignored the fact that Naruto was looking at his hand in a bazaar manner .

"Naruto" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was waiting for his surname but got nothing, he decided not to press further.

For the next few hour the two teen talked and joked with each other, the subject of vampires and Werewolves were avoided.

It was when a wolf howl came that Naruto seemed to change, he smiled to the raven and waved good bye before racing off into the dark forest.

As Sasuke made his way home he was in a strange mood, he felt happy and yet disappointed at the same time.

He planed to go see the blonde the next day, even if it was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

Sasuke was surprised when he got home to find that his farther and brother were at the council meeting, he went to bed to dream of the sweet blonde that had come into his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodbound

(Fenribane - I know that this is a bit of a quick up date but i have a problem to deal with, so i may not be able to write for a week. So thsi is to be going on with until i sort out my problem.)

Chapter 4 – First Kiss

Sasuke awoke early than his family, it was around midday when he came to the stone circle it was silent in the clearing.

Sasuke sat on the stone thinking about what he could talk about with Naruto, he had avoid the subject of why a vampire was living with a Werewolf and the fact that Naruto was eating a vampire corpse.

After half a hour the blonde teen came racing into the clearing and leap into Sasuke arms, Sasuke not expecting the teen to leap on him fell backwards.

He landed with a thud on the stone tablet with the blonde sitting on his lap.

"Sorry Sasuke" Naruto pouted to the raven, Sasuke prayed to the gods that Naruto didn't notice he had a hard on.

When Naruto finely detached himself from Sasuke lap the two teens started to chat again, it was when Sasuke curiosity got the better of him that he asked a sensitive question.

"Why do you live here Naruto , your a vampire not a Werewolf" Sasuke looked at the teen.

Naruto turned away from the young vampire, he took in a breath.

"My mother was a girl that my friend adopted, she was raped by a vampire a few day after I was born."

"He's looked after me since then" When ever Naruto talked about his Werewolf companion he referred to him as my friend,Naruto hugged himself although he had gotten cold.

Sasuke not knowing what else to do wrapped his arms around the teen, Naruto was crying silently and it hurt the raven to see this.

After a few minuets the blonde teen stopped crying, it was only then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke had him pressed to his chest.

Sasuke changed the subject to lighter things, after a few more hours of talkin Sasuke asked Naruto another rather strange question.

"Naruto can I kiss you?" The raven asked in a playful voice.

Naruto blushed but nodded , Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss the teen.

However instead of feeling Naruto's lips Sasuke got a tongue run up his cheek.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the graining teen, he was trying to wonder if the teen was playing with him.

However the next few words convinced him he wasn't.

"That was my first ever kiss from another male, apart from my friend"

Sasuke smirk teen at the others innocence before leaning in and kissing Naruto's lips, Naruto was taken by shook and at first tried to fight the raven off.

However after a few moments the blonde teen stopped struggling and started to enjoy the feeling of the ravens soft kiss.

When the need for air made the teens part Naruto punched the raven, and pouted at him.

"What was that?"

Sasuke response was to start laughing, when he pulled himself together he gave the blonde teen a smile.

"That is a real kiss Naruto"

Naruto was blushing heavily this cause Sasuke to smirk, Naruto's response was to swear at the raven.

"Bastard"

However the smile that crossed Naruto face reassured Sasuke that Naruto wasn't mad at him.

The two teen spent a few more hours together before a distant howl once again pulled the blonde teen away, but not before Sasuke stole one last kiss from the blonde teen.

As Sasuke walked home he had a buzzing feeling running through his body. As Sasuke got home he raced to his bedroom and locked the door, he leapt into bed and fell to sleep, his dreams were once again filled with the blonde.

Back in his lair Naruto was sleeping gentility, the Werewolf was leaning over him sniffing at the strange sent it had detected.

As it came to it's conclusion it gave a deep growl, it wraped it's arms around the blonde teen and pulled him close.

Naruto pulled the new heat sorce closer and started to run his fingers through the beasts fur....


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodbound

(Fenribane - I'm just so happy, thanks to my brains i've fixed my problem really fast. So to show how great i am here's the next chapter. Enjoy)

Chapter 5 – Sweet love and tainted minds.

Sasuke awoke early and raced his heart pounding to the stone circle, he was as giddy as a child at Christmas Eve .

Sasuke waited at the circle for nearly three hours before a weeping Naruto came racing into the clearing, his blue eyes were tainted red with the tears he was shedding.

Naruto ran into Sasuke's arms crying, Sasuke locked his arms around the blonde teen and started to question him about what had happened.

Then a angry howl echoed around the clearing as the Werewolf came racing into the opening, the huge beast raced towards the raven and was about to kill him in one swift blow.

When twenty vampires carrying automatic weapons came pouring into the clearing. Itachi and Fugaku were amuse them.

"Stop please I like him, you can't kill him" Naruto pleaded with the beast, it wavered reflecting on the teens words. However it seemed to react when one vampire cocked his weapon.

The young vampire was unfamilar with the weapon and accidently discarded a round.

It was unfountunate that the round hit the Werewolf in the side, the bullet tore a huge hole into the beast.

However the wound instantly healed.

It was when the tension became to great that an old women appeared carrying herbs.

"Stop this at once, this is a sacred place not a arena" the old women's voice scared the vampires and the Werewolf.

The old women stepped forwards stepping between the vampire and the hulking beast, her face was obscured by a hood.

"Please I know you want to protect me, but I am one of them. I'm a vampire not your pup" Naruto said. The Werewolf recoiled obviously hurt by the teens statement.

Naruto took a step forwards to try and stroke the beast but his hand was slaped away.

The beast started to make a series of growls and barks that were its form of language, if it was human speech it would have been along the lines of...

"Those were the same word... the same words exactly your mother used." with that the Werewolf disappeared into the forest howling.

Naruto was about to go after the beast when the women spoke again.

"Leave him be, he will come to forgive you in time...Now go see how the others live, however be careful dark forces surround you child" with that the old women wondered off into the forest.

It was a few hours later when Naruto and Sasuke were finally left alone together, they had had to stand before the council before Naruto could join the vampire society.

Many had voted against the act however it was when a powerful vampire lord voted that Naruto was officially allowed to join.

Kain was the First vampire, he was the original vampire as old as mankind and as powerful as the sun.

He was the master of the vampire race, however he rarely showed his hand.

He never really tried to rule the vampire race. However no one would go against his word.

In the chamber each stated thier case, Sasuke and the Uchihas defended Naruto.

"We carn't take him in, he's a beast he's lived with that monster for too long" Kyuubi a young vampire lord argued.

"You have no right to say that, you of all people are the monster" Mikoto Uchiha was satring at the orange haired man.

She didn't even try to hide her dislike of the man, Sasuke's mother had taken a instant love for Naruto.

"Why i not surprised that your on his side, if we wern't in this hallowed ground i'd...i'd"

Kyuubi shut his mouth as he saw that the room was filled with Uchihas, he sat down to cast his vote.

Of the ten vampire lords five voted for Naruto to join and five against, the vote from Kain would tip the balance.

"Boy step forwards...." the voice of Kain was deep and scared Naruto, however the mans smell was familar somehow.

Kain looked at the bonde teen, he closed his eye's before he suddanly sniffed the air.

He stood up sniffing the air like a bloodhound, as he got to Naruto he stoped smelling the air.

"Naruto can you tell me who's looked after you, i mean can you tell me this Werewolfs name?"

Naruto sadly shook his head, in the many years Naruto knew the beast he never found out it's name.

Kain walked back to his throne and sat down, he closed his eyes makeing his mind up.

"Naruto welcome to my domain..." Everyone took this as a sign that Naruto got Kains vote.

Naruto and Sasuke lived together for a few weeks, Naruto adapted to the life of a city vampire quickly.

However he still said things that made some people believe he was simple.

However in his time living with the Uchiha's he'd created an powerful enemy, Kyuubi held deep hatred towards Naruto.

On several occasions they meet they had rather violent meetings, Kyuubi had been the vampire who had raped Naruto's mother.

When Naruto was three days old Kyuubi had killed his farther and violated his mouther, this was the reason many vampires disliked him.

Kyuubi also had a dislike of the Uchiha's, they were the power in vampire society and he wanted that power.

It was growing to the point when a civil war might break out between the vampires, those who followed the Uchihas and those who supported Kyuubi.

Naruto liked living with the Uchiha's even if Fugaku was a little mean, he liked having a family. However his heart still ached that his friend could not be here.

In the forest on the stone tablet the huge beast was crying , weeping in his sense of betrayal. The old women sat next to the beast petting him.

"Just remember your bound and hold it well"

The women disappeared leaving the beast alone reflecting on her words.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodbound

Chapter 6 – Tender love.

(Yaoi Warning this chapter contains sex, you have been warned)

"I'm bored take me for a walk"

Naruto pouted to the raven who was franticly scribbling on a piece of paper.

Sasuke tried to shrug the teens pout off but to only cave in too the pressure.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked along the midnight street's Naruto was like a happy puppy following it's master.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out how to advance on the teen, every time he tried the teen would act innocent and the raven would put off his lust.

Now in the park Naruto was happily racing around whilst Sasuke sat on a bench, Sasuke was in his thoughts when the blonde sat on his lap using his blue eyes to beg the raven to play.

Sasuke however won this battle when it started to rain, the pair had to race back home, they were both drenched.

When they got home they both striped down to their boxers, Naruto was rather happy to wear nothing but shorts.

Sasuke on the other and was not happy , it was hard to keep his hard on hidden when he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

It also didn't help that Naruto also like to rub up against him, acting like a dog. It kind of tuned Sasuke on...

"Please Sasuke let's play" Naruto was once again trying to get Sasuke to play a game.

However Sasuke had other ideas, he could no longer control his lust.

He picked the smaller teen up and placed him on the be kneeling above him, Naruto was a little nervous by the strange looks Sasuke was giving him.

"Don't you want to play a game" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's lips.

"Ok..." Naruto nodded and the asked.

"What's it called " Naruto looked at the raven who started to smirk.

"Fucking...." Sasuke said as he started to play with Naruto's nipple.

Naruto moaned as the raven started to trail kisses down his body, leaving a wet trail down his tanned torsos.

Sasuke was still playing with the teen nipples , teasing the teen by nipping and swirling his fingers around the pink objects.

Naruto had a hard on and Sasuke was eager to help the teen out, his own hard on becoming painful.

Sasuke slipped a hand down to Naruto's boxers gentility touching the tanned flesh, then he pulled Naruto's boxers off in one swift movement.

Naruto gave a moan as Sasuke started to lick the tip of his erection, he gave a short shout when Sasuke took him into his mouth.

Naruto was now giving off short moans as Sasuke skilfully played with him.

"Sasuke...I'm....I'm" Naruto came into Sasuke mouth a few micro seconds later.

Sasuke swallowed the hot liquid, to him it tasted sweet and fruity.

Sasuke sat up too see that Naruto was starting to drop off to sleep, he ran his teeth over the teens now lifeless organ. It seemed to wake the teen up pretty quickly, he gave a pout to the raven.

"Were not done yet Dobe" Naruto pulled a face he wasn't that found of Sasuke pet name for him.

"Bastard..." Naruto was cut off by the raven who had just thrust three fingers into Naruto's mouth, Naruto raven a look of incomprehension.

"Suck"

Naruto did as he was told, sucking on Sasuke fingers. After few second Sasuke pulled his fingers back only to place them at Narutos entrance. Sasuke leaned in kissing the teens lips and whispered...

"This might hurt for a while...but it will get better" Naruto didn't understand until Sasuke pushed two fingers into Naruto.

After several minuets the pain disappeared and was replaced by a senses of fullness, then Sasuke added a third finger and started to stretch Naruto.

Naruto was wet with tears however Sasuke did his best to take Naruto's mind off the pain.

When Naruto started to give soft moans of pleasure he removed his fingers, this drew a shape complaint from Naruto.

However the complaint was gone when Naruto pushed himself into Naruto.

Naruto gave a feral growl as Sasuke dove into him, Sasuke waited for the teen to adjust to the new feelings .

When Naruto pushed back against the raven Sasuke started to steady pound into the tanned teen.

It was when Sasuke hit Naruto spot that the blonde teen started to get hard again, Sasuke took note and started to jerk the teen off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

For over half an hour the two teen were in pleasure before Naruto came for a second time, the sight of Naruto and the clenching of Naruto's muscles sent Sasuke over the edge and he came inside the teen.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto tired and breathless, Sasuke rolled over to lay next to the blonde teen.

Sasuke pulled the teen close and closed his eyes, however Naruto asked a qestion that made Sasuke smile.

"Dose this mean were mates now?"

"Of course dope" Sasuke said sleepily...

"Bastard...." Naruto replied but his voice fell on deaf ear, sleep had already taken Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled up to Sasuke before falling to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodbound

Chapter 7 - Age long passed

Whilst the two teen slept in the city, a huge black form was just on the edge of the city.

The bright lights and sounds were dazzling the form; the vile smells clogged up its nose making it want to vomit.

It stood watching a pair of vampires feeding off a young women, when they were done the dumped the corpse down a manhole.

It shook its head in disapproval it saw it as a waste, all that ripe meat thrown to the rats that infested the city's underground.

The huge beast started to walk away into the forest, as it passed the stone circle it saw a person standing there.

Curiosity drew the beast in the sent of the person was strange and yet it was familiar, as the wolf came into the clearing it saw that the person was a male teen.

Itachi was stood looking at the stones; he had determined that it was a burial site.

Itachi was not aware of the others presence until he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck.

When he tuned and saw a wall of chest he was terrified, his scared eyes looked up into the eyes that were studying him.

Itachi tried to back away he took a slow step backwards; the beast followed after him stepping even closer than it was before.

This was very terrifying for the raven; here was a beast that could kill vampire as easily as vampires could kill pigs.

He almost wet himself when he felt a vice like grip grab his shoulder; the beast lowered its head sniffing the air.

The teens sent was so familiar to the Werewolf it just couldn't place it, however when it closed its eyes it remembered the sent.

The wolf felt a pan of pain in its heart, another failure.

The beast started to walk away leaving Itachi to collapse on the floor, the old women came and sat on the stone tablet.

"I think it would be beast to leave the dead to rest my dear, there is a reason he lives here"

Itachi looked at the old women before walking away; his body was still shacking with adrenalin.

Deep in the forest the Werewolf came to its cave, the entrance was hidden by a thick vail of magic that masked it's self as rock.

Deep in the cave the beast came to a huge wooden door, as it pulled them open the musty air hit it.

Death and decay was strong and hung thick in the air.

In the underground caves was the ruined city of the Werewolves, ages ago it was the heart of a vast empire but now it was a dead shell.

Doomed to rot away, little by little.

The Werewolf came to the palace that stood in the centre of the city, in the throne room it sat itself in the long forgotten throne.

It closed its bloodshot eyes and though back, to a time when this dead city was alive and the streets bustled with life.

It though back to a time before that when it lived with a family, two younger brothers and his parents.

Back then life was hard but at least he wasn't a monster, back then he was still human.

The blood curse had yet to be given.

In its thoughts the beast fell to sleep, the cold dead city surrounding him.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloodbound

Chapter 8 - Suffering.

Naruto opened one eye; the first thing he saw was Sasuke.

The blonde teen snuggled up closer to the raven, happy and content to stay next to the darker teen.

Sasuke awoke slowly opening one eye to close it again; he was in no mood to jump out of bed.

He was also pretty sure Naruto wasn't either....

"Morning dobe" Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"Morning bastard" Naruto said leaning in to lick Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke got out of bed and carried Naruto into the bathroom; he left the teen to clean himself whilst he changed his bed sheets.

It was at this point that Mikoto came racing into the room slamming the door behind her, her face showed fear.

"What wrong mum?" Sasuke asked his own fear starting to rise.

"Kyuubis gone mad, he starting to round up our supporters and killing them. He's trying to take over..." Mikoto was cut off mid sentence as the door was kicked in by several vampires.

They dragged Sasuke and his mother off to the dungeons, Naruto was dragged off to Kyuubi's privet quarters.

Down in the dungeons the cages were filled with people, most were Uchiha family members and friends.

Sasuke and Itachi were place in a cage with Gaara; Mikoto was thrown in with her husband and Kakashi.

The hall had cages circling the room in the middle in full view of the cages was a pole, the pole were people were tied as they were tortured.

Every so often the guards would pull a prisoner out to interrogate, if they didn't swear alliance to Kyuubi they were burned alive.

Gaara cried a he watched his mother burned at the alive, her screams echoed around the room.

Sasuke silently wept as he waited fearing for his families' lives, but more importantly about Naruto's life.

Up in Kyuubi's tower Naruto was stood in the centre of a huge room, Kyuubi was sat on a throne.

"Your just a beautiful as your mother you are" Kyuubi said.

Naruto didn't answer; he was looking at the floor.

Kyuubi stepped forwards so he was in front of the teen.

"I'm giving you one chance, submit and you'll have a nice life...otherwise I'll make sure you die as painfully as you farther did. Get on you knees..."

Kyuubi was pleasantly surprised when Naruto went down on his knees; Kyuubi undid his pant's zipper.

As he pulled himself free of his pants he commanded the teen to suck...

Kyuubi closed his eyes as Naruto took him into his mouth....

Kyuubi's scream could be heard for miles, it reached a pitch that windows and glasses broke because of it.

A bloody broken body was dragged into the dungeons a few hours later, Naruto's blonde locks were gone and his groin area was oozing blood. He was tied to a pole so everyone could see him, including Sasuke.

The raven's tears came violently and he cried Naruto's name over and over again, Naruto didn't respond Kyuubi had cut his vocal cords out. The only thing that was keeping Naruto alive was the vampire blood; he was slowly leaking that out....

Soon Naruto would die...

"I think he's gone to far with this one..." The guard named Pein said to another guard.

"I agree, if your going to kill some one kill them...You don't do that to them"

"I think it's kind of artistic..." A silver haired guard said, looking at Naruto with a smirk.

"You would Hidan..." the three guard left, they had been ordered to leave the teen to bleed to death.

Sasuke was trying to rip the bars apart so he could get to Naruto; however the cages were designed to hold vampires.

His efforts went in vain...

Slowly Naruto lost conciseness, his last though was....

'I can't even say I'm sorry...'


	9. Chapter 9

Bloodbound

Chapter 9 - Brotherhood, ties that bind.

Out in the forest Kane was walking slowly he was in no rush, he had known Kyuubi's intentions but was unable to bring himself to interfere.

He had decided to look for an answer at the stone ring, as he got there it was just getting light.

Kane was little dazzled by the sunlight, for the passed three hundred years he'd hidden away in darkness.

Kane kneeled down at the stone tablet, Kane started to talk to the rocks.

"Please give me the strength to combat this pain I feel, too long I have lived in this cruel world. I no longer have the strength to go on, I wish to die and join you in the next life. Please help me..."

Kane continued to talk not even noticing the Werewolf, the huge beast stood leaning against a tree. It watched the smaller man, listening to the words. It was when the man started to cry that the beast moved.

"I want to see you again brothers, I want to see you again. I want to go back to the garden. I wan...." Kane was cut off by a pair of hairy arms wrapping around him.

Kane didn't move he was still blabbering on, tears rolling down his cheeks to land on the fur covered arms.

"If you're going to kill me then kill me..." Kane was saying through tears.

However the furry arms did nothing, simply holding the vampire firmly against a fur covered chest.

Kane suddenly caught the beast sent and stopped crying, instead he leaned back into the beast's embrace.

Then the Werewolf began to hum, Kane instantly recognised the tune and sang the words to the song.

When the beast stopped humming Kane turned to look at the beast, his vampire eye's meeting the beast eyes. In those eye's he saw the look he'd thought he'd lost so long ago...

"Is it you big brother..."

Kane's answer came in the from of a nod, Kane's tears came again as he buried his head into the beast's chest.

"I thought you were dead, laid to rest year's ago" Kane said.

"No he did not die, he has been waiting here for over five hundred years" Kane looked around to see the old women. She was sat on the stone tablet; she removed her hood smiling at the man.

"It's nice to see you two together again..."

The old women's voice was soft and sweet.

"Mother....." Kane passed out from shook; the Werewolf caught him and laid him down gently on the stone tablet.

"My son your children need you, go now for fill your oath"

With those words the Werewolf tore off toward the city.

Kane awoke to see the beast leave, he closed his eyes again.

"Good luck, William"

The Werewolf raced towards the vampire keep at the centre of the city, fear and anger driving him on.

The only though going through his head was...

'I coming pup, just hold on...'


	10. Chapter 10

Bloodbound

Chapter 10 - To save a life.

It was a normal day for the people of Konoha, life was simple and people went about their business. Few knew about the vampires and none knew about the huge beast that was at this moment racing to wards the city.

William the Werewolf came to the edge of the forest, without hesitation he raced out into the streets of Konoha.

He raced down the main street leaping over speeding cars and ramming passed traffic jams, he was racing at such speed that people only saw a blur.

As he came to the vampire part of the city he leapt onto a roof, from then on he began to sniff for Naruto's sent.

He caught the smell of blood and burning flesh quickly, he raced towards the tallest building he could see...

Outside the vampire keep their were five hundred vampire thralls, more or less humans that had some vampire blood in them. Each carried a high powered weapon, fully automatic and fully loaded. Perfect for killing humans or vampire, not so good against a werewolf.

As they spotted William the opened fire, like rain the bullets fell on him tearing at his flesh. The flesh repaired an instant later, when William got to the first thrall he tore the man apart.

A few moments later the firing stopped and the huge werewolf tore through the main door. Ten tons of solid steel fell away revealing a blood covered werewolf and a pile of thralls, William moved quickly he didn't bother with door he simply broke the walls down.

The guards stupid enough to try and stop him were ripped to bloody slivers in seconds, as he came to the dungeon door he crashed through to find Naruto.

William's eyes filled with pain at the bloody form of Naruto, he raced forwards ripping the chains that bound the teen. He gently laid the teen on his lap; he started to lick the blood away. William noticed a metal object was shoved up Naruto rectum; he removed the blood coved knife. Naruto felt nothing, Naruto was dead...His life had given out at the time William had broke down the dungeon door.

"Your too late, he's dead" Sasuke screamed at the beast, tears were still running down the raven's cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" the vampires moved back as William screamed at the raven, his voice was deep and powerful.

William tuned his attention back to the broken body of Naruto; he picked the knife up and sliced a huge slice over his juggler vain. William let his blood start to dripp onto the blonde, slowly a heart beat came to everyones ears. As if by some magic Naruto's body healed and his hair regrew in a few moments, everyone was shooked when Naruto took in a deep breath. Slowly two blue eye's opened and a smile came to Naruto's lips.

"Am I in heaven?" Naruto asked as with a sweet look.

"Not yet pup, your time is not yet..." William lifted the blonde teen up he walked over to Sasuke cage, ripping the steel doors open and passing the now sleeping teen to the raven.

But before passing the teen over William gave the raven a glare.

"You might be my pups mate but it doesn't mean I have to like it" William gently passed the teen to the raven.

William they went about opening the other cages.

Up in his tower Kyuubi was shitting himself...


	11. Chapter 11

Bloodbound

Chapter 11 - Time of Death

William was slow as he moved through the keep, killing all of Kyuubi's vampires. He was in no hurry Kyuubi's was trapped, nowhere to run nowhere to hide.

The Uchiha clan was free from their cages and were getting the keep in order, most of the vampires surrendered when William showed up.

William came to the last door to Kyuubi's privet room, when he tore it open he found Kyuubi's on his knees pissing himself in fear. William picked the small man up an started to punch the mans chest, Kyuubi's started to puck up blood after the third hit. William finally dropped him after twenty blows.

"Please have mercy, I beg of you" Kyuubi's was pleading.

"Did you show mercy as you stabbed my son in-law to death" William picked the man up impaling him on a spike on the wall.

"Did you show mercy as you raped my daughter" William picked up spear and rammed the blunt end up Kyuubi's. Blood started to pour out of Kyuubi's backside, the blood started to pool on the floor under the man.

"Did you show mercy as you tortured my grandson" William started to slice Kyuubi with his claws, blood continued to pour out of Kyuubi.

Soon the polished wood flouring was covered in blood, Kyuubi's scream and pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I will not show mercy to such a foul creature as you" Kyuubi died at this point but still William sliced Kyuubi up to nothing more than a pile of flesh and bone.

When William finally came down from the tower the Uchihas were back in control of the vampires, William found Naruto asleep in Sasuke's room. Sasuke silently sleeping next to the blonde, William almost smiled at this. Mikoto came into the room, she sat on the bed next to Naruto.

"He looks allot like his mother and father, don't you think pops"

"You son looks allot like you too, my dear little princess"

"Are you mad at me for running away?"

"No, you ran away because of love...Not hate"

"Pops what are you going to do now, you could always stay here with us"

Mikoto's smile disappeared as William shook his head.

"What about the circle?" William sat on the bed by Sasuke, he used a claw to move a lock of hair out of the teens face.

As he looked at the raven he started to like the teen. Even if he was a Uchiha....

"Pops please stay, theirs no need to hide anymore..."

William was thinking of what to do, he went to the roof to watch the sunrise.

Kane came just as the morning light came into view, the two brothers watched the morning's birth.

"Mother's died last night, she said you'd know why" Kane had tears in his eye's.

William didn't look at Kane he couden't, he knew his mother had died. He had felt it in his heart...

"Did you put her to rest with father and Ablie" William asked as the sun slowly rose up into the sky.

Kane simply nodded, he was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry she's with them now...And we'll be joining them one day" William said in a sad voice.

Slowly the fur started to shortan and William's bones and mucles began to shift form, slowly the huge beast that William had been was tuned to a mirror image of Kane.

William flexed his arm's not used to the felling of his human body, he also felt very cold.

Mikoto came onto the roof and raced back off again, her face turning a bright red.

Kane started to belly laugh, William just stood staring at Kane.

"What's so funny?" William asked his voice laced with anger.

"It's nothing...b-but can i sug...sugest we find you some clothes"

William looked down to see he was as naked as a new born child.


	12. Chapter 12

Bloodbound

Chapter 12 - Epilogue

Naruto opened one eye, the moon light shone through the window. Naruto closed his eye and snuggled closer to the warmth next to him, he could tell it was Sasuke by the teens sent.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him; he pulled the tanned teen closer to him. Happy and contented by the felling of peace, Naruto was safe and sound. The events of the other day were gone and forgotten, nether teen wanted to move.

Itachi walked into the room, he was followed by Mikoto the pair gave short sighs as they saw the pairs embrace.

"Come on you two, council wants every one there"

Twenty minuets later the four of them walked into a room of bickering vampires, the Uchihas and their supporters against Kyuubis supporters.

The Kyuubi supporters were trying to defend their actions; however the Uchihas had a stronger case.

Kane was sat on his throne; he was not listening to the vampires but reading a sheet of paper.

"Master Kane these allegations are...Master Kane?" everyone tuned to look at the vampire lord.

"Shut up all of you...Where not here to discuses the traitorous acts of yesterday" Kane glared at the vampire who had yet to stop talking.

"Naruto and Sasuke please take the floor" Kane signalled for the teens to step forwards.

"Where he today to discuses the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, where here to discuses the union of the Uchiha and Uzumaki "

Everyone in the room including Naruto gasped, the Uzumaki name was a famous one in vampire history. They were a group of human demon hunters, a very powerful name indeed.

"Cast your votes, yes or no"

The results were five against and four for this including Kane's vote. The numbers were odd because of the death of several vampire lords.

"That settles it they are band from..." the council that was talking shut his mouth as a huge shadow was cast on him.

The beast that was casting the shadow was a dark black colour; it grunted and passed by the horrified councillor. It took one of the empty councillors seats, the wood char creaked under the weight.

Naruto looked at the Werewolf it wasn't William, this beast was different.

"Sorry I'm late little brother but travailing the world in one morning to collect Werewolves is a hard thing to do" everyone turned to the doors to see a man who looked like Kane step into the council room thankfully he was wearing clothes. A black leather trench coat hide a black pressed suit. Following him were nine more werewolves. Several of the Werewolves were in beast form but the other six were in human form.

"Now I believe its only right we redo the vote shall we" William said taking the seat next to Kane.

The Werewolves took their own seats, the several beast stood up out of pride.

The vote this time was five against and thirteen for, with William and one of the werewolves left to vote.

"Hurry up and vote" William said to the black Werewolf.

"Tobi is a good boy"

"Were taking that as a yes, otherwise well be here all night" one of the Werewolf lords said.

William just gave everyone a look.

"You know my answer" William said a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

It was at this point that all the Werewolves gave the teen a howl of agreement; however the council meeting was not over yet.

As the moon light came flooding through the council roof a bizarre felling came over Naruto.

Naruto suddenly started to feel pain fill his body; he went to the floor clutching his head.

Only the vampires seemed to be concerned, the Werewolves all just sat their smiling and smirking.

"Whats...h-happing...toooo meeee" Naruto said but it sound more like a growl.

William simply simled as the moon light started to pour through the roof.


	13. Chapter 13

Bloodbound

(Fenribane - This is the final chapter, so i hope you all enjoyed the story and anyone who's confused....Your mean't to be, if you can figure out who i've writen about your very bright. So until next time...Goodbye)

Chapter 13

Naruto was rolling on the floor now pain shooting through him, it was like a ligtning bolt had hit him.

William stood up from his chair and steped over to the crying teen, he picked the teen up so their eye's meet.

"Naruto my dear pup don't be so scared the change allways comes on the day of muturing. It will be painful at first but soon it will die" William said as he proped the teen up so he was kneeling.

Naruto looked at Willaim then suddanly he felt pain in his fingers and he clutched at the older mans shoulders.

Slowly the vampires and Werewolves watched as fur started to grow on the teen bodie and his mucles started to change form.

His clothes ripped as his mass increassed and his shoulders started to get broader, soon Naruto's innconet face changed and his wicker marks were much more visable.

Everyone including Sasuke store at the beast Naruto had changed into, light blond fur coverd the teen and his blue eye's were even bluer than before.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Naruto looked at the raven a tear falling from his eye, he tried to run away but Wiliam held him firly .

"Please Sasuke don't hate me..." Naruto was sobing into Williams shoulder.

Sasuke was taken aback by this and wraped his arms around the blonde Werewolf, well at lease he tried to Naruto had gottan rather bigger.

"I could never hate you, i love you for been you. I don't care if you look like a beast or a human. I love you and always will do..." Sauske said stroking the weeping teen.

William got up leating Naruto fall into Sasuke embrace, the raven struggled at first.

William went back to his seat, and smiled at the gathered vampires and Werewolves.

"Let me tell you all a stroy, once their was a pair of humans that lived in the garden. They wanted for nothing and had no fears or cares, however a trick of fate caused them to be cast out into the wilderness"

Nobody said a word as Willaim took in a deep breath.

"Their they had three sons, the first born was stronge and protective, the second bore was clever and charming, the thrid son was pure and goodnatured."

"However a curse was laid onto the free brothers, the firstborn would become an animal that hunted for sport, the second bore would thrist for blood, and the thrid would ever be seeking to kill others." Willaim stoped looking around the room as the vampire and Werewolves started to understand.

Kane spoke next.

"Their names were William, Kane and Abile. The Werewolf, the vampire and the human"

"Soon the third brother died and was laid to rest in a hallowed ring of stones, later the brothers farther died and was laid to rest their too. William became recluse and left Kain to live with his own children in the caves near the ring."

"However Kane's children were scared of William and his children so they put thier home to the blade, many of William's children died and the rest fled into hidding."

Wiliam took over with Kane looking down at his feet.

"William was lost and alone sorght out a partner, he took a young women as his mate. From they they had a daughter. For may year the three stayed in hiding untill the women died, without a friend Willaims child started to loss hope."

"One day William found a young female vampire wondering around in the scared ring, he adopted her as a daughter so his own child would not feel alone. However many years later the two girls ran away, seeking help from a vampire clan that lived near to the forest"

"However a year later his daugther retuned with child, anger William refused to help his daugther. However when she went into labour he came to help, easing his grandchilds birth, however as soon as he was born William found himself alone. Only a note was left of his daugther. _It said how she had fallen in love with a demon hunter and was been sorght after by a evil vampire, he husband had allready been killed and she wished for her child to be safe. Wiliam went after his daugther onl;y to find her dead broken bodie, she had been raped mutiple times" _

_Willaim stoped looking at his hands. _

_"On that day William made a oath to kill his daugthers killer, and look after his grandchild" _

_William stoped and looked at Naruto and Sasuke, smiling at the pair. _

_"I think i've completed my oath....my dear little pup" _

_Sasuke was a little confused at the story, who the hell was the other girl. _

_"You see Naruto you are my grandson and Sasuke is the son of Mikoto, the young female vampire i found at Abiles grave"_

_Everyone looked at the dark haired women, she smile offered a smile. _

_Kane looked over to his brother._

_"So William how dose the story end?" _

_William smiled and looked around the room. _

_Vampires and Werewolves, Naruto and Sasuke, William and Kane. All of them bound by their ideals and their own curse. All of them bound by freindship. All of them bound by blood. _

_"It ends like all stoires end....And they lived happly ever after"_

_The End_


End file.
